RvB Size doesn't matter
Basic idea I ask myself, what are all the crazy things the two teams can do, go to the moon, get sent into the campaign of halo. Out of all these things I thought how about, they shrink smaller than ants. Well lets see how it goes. Chapter 1 "Church, hey hey Church," shouted Tucker. Church walked sluggishly out of the base, annoyed at Tucker's constant pestering. "What, What the hell do you want this time," yelled Church. "Calm down you act like I said it seven times," said Tucker. "No, seven times would be sugarcoating it, you said it fifteen fucking times," Exclaimed Church. "Well if you weren't secluding yourself from us, I'd only have to call you once," said Tucker . "Seclude, I'm not the one who disappears to a rock for ten minutes , only to come back with the smell of lotion," said Chruch. ---- "Hey Griff come here for a few seconds," said Simmons. "What do you want," said Griff as he slowly moved to Simmons. "Just stand there for a few seconds, Sarge should be here in three, two ,one..." said Simmons. As soon as he finished Sarge appeared on top of Griff's head, crushing Griff. "Ouch what the fuck happened," moaned Griff. " He shrunk, you see I developed a machine that will shrink us, I made it to sneak up on on the blues," explained Simmons. "Well that sounds like the most useless thing I ever heard," said Griff as he shoved off Sarge. "Griff, you get and F in confidence, but surprisingly an A+ in comfortability, your the most comfortable thing I stood on, ever. ---- "Anyways I told Caboose to go to the red base on a " secret mission " and he hasn't come back," said Tucker "What you sent him to the red base, let's go get him back, he probably got lost in a......" said Church. As he was about to finish Caboose poped up behind Tucker. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'm here," said Caboose. Tucker jumped back five feet. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, scare the shit out of me, where did you come from." yelled Tucker. "I am back from the future, everything in the future is huge, and shiny," said Caboose. "What the fuck are you talking about," said Tucker. Episode 2 "So your telling me, you were in the red base, stood next to Sarge and you were then sent to the future, where every thing is big. Then you ride a giant dragonfly and pop up behind Tucker," said Church. "Yes," said Caboose. "I sometimes wonder if this guy had a history with drugs, and that why his mind is so fucked up," said Tucker. ---- "Lopez get over here, we need you to monitor the machine, take this walkie talkie and we'll tell when to make us grow back," said Simmons. "Tenemos los comunicadores en nuestro cascos y quieries usar un walkie talkie, (we have communicators in our helmets and you want me to use a walkie talkie.)" said Lopez. "Good you understand well we'll be back after we kill the blues." said Simmons. "No se como usar esta cosa,(I don't know how to use this thing.)" responded Lopez. "Oh yeah, push the wrong button and we might die," said Simmons. "Gracias a Dois que no se que botones apretar (Thank god I don't know what button to press)" said Lopez. Simmons took his place next Sarge and Griff in front of the machine. "The trained Beetles should be flyable for us Sarge, Grif we ran out of Beetles so you get a Praying Mantis,"said Simmons. "I'm so excited, wait did you say I had to ride the Mantis," questioned Grif. "Hit it Lopez," said Sarge. Episode 3 "Alright Sarge just hop on your beetle and we'll fly over to the blue base,"said Simmons. "Ahhhhhhhhhh," screamed Grif as he was chased by a praying mantis. "Grif let it bite you, it's a symbol of peace to mantises. "Ok just a little bite," said Griff "I never said a little bite," said Simmons. He was too late it had already eaten Grif's fingers. ---- "Hey I haven't seen the Reds all day,"said Tucker. Caboose suddenly burst into the room. "Guys I saw the reds flying magical bugs,"said Caboose "Caboose I think you need serious help," said Church. "I think you should believe him," said Tucker. Tucker saw a praying mantis crawl down to onto Chruch's visor. A scream filled all of Blood Gulch.